


The Great Battle

by Bellatrix_Wannabe_89



Series: Inspired by OQ [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Inspired by OQ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 20:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16070393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellatrix_Wannabe_89/pseuds/Bellatrix_Wannabe_89
Summary: Day 7 of Inspired by OQ, based on the amazing drawing by outlawqueenbey on twitter and tumblr.Robin nocked another arrow and sent it flying into the silver colored beast with another explosion of flames as hot as Hells everlasting fires as another shower of sparks that looked like stars in the night momentarily blinded the thief.He had to end it’s life. He had to defend his home, his Queen, his sons and daughter… he had to save them all...





	The Great Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the AMAZING drawing by outlawqueenbey on twitter and tumblr. I hope I did you justice.

Robin stalked his prey, the arrow in his bow pulled taut.

It had taken him by surprise. Nothing EVER took the outlaw by surprise, his keen eyesight and sharp hearing making it nearly impossible for all manners of beast to  catch him off his guard but this thing had, terrifying him with a booming ‘pop’.

He thanked the Gods of his father that he had been preparing to go hunting and had his bow and quiver of arrows already on hand.

It had made him spill the sustenance that his Queen needed to live and thrive, the magical potion and glass containing it shattering across the gleaming tile. It had attacked unsuspecting, unwarranted, without mercy.

So Robin had struck just as fast, just as merciless. It let out a hiss and a wild hot burst of red flame and yellow sparks that singed what it sat on followed by thick black smoke billowing from its foul mouth.

Robin nocked another arrow and sent it flying into the silver colored beast with another explosion of flames as hot as Hells everlasting fires with another shower of sparks that looked like stars in the night.

How would he be able defeat this infallible demon? This villain, this abomination that was sure to have come from the depths of Satans own throne?

He had to end it’s life. He had to defend his home, his Queen, his sons and daughter… he had to save them all.

Robin readied another arrow and braved the revolting smoke and the flames, shooting one final arrow into its mouth that was glowing a crimson blood red.

Then, only then, did the beast stop it’s spitting of sparks and fire and angry hissed, only small pillars of smoke rising from the depths of the grey villain…

—

“Robin?” Regina called out as she made her way downstairs. He had been bringing her morning coffee in the living room when she heard him cry out in fear and the glass smash, followed by the twang of three arrows and three dull metal thuds.

Then came the smell of smoke.

Regina went into the kitchen, she had to get her toast out of the toaster anyway, to see what had caused all the commotion, when she saw what had happened and she blinked once.

Twice.

Three times.

“I slayed the metal dragon, M’lady,” Robin said with a slight pant as if he had won some great conquest. Regina merely looked confused at what had transcribed in her kitchen.

Meanwhile, sitting besides Robin on the counter, was her still smoking toaster; with three of his arrows sunk deep into the grey metal.

Please Review!


End file.
